John C. Sumner's Journal Entries
August 16th, 1793 It is another hot, humid August morning at the shipyards. I have just woken up after hearing the sound of hammers banging against nails and wood. I got up out of my bed, got dressed in my clothes and walked downstairs to the breakfast table. My mom was busy making my breakfast. “Good morning mom,” I said. “Good morning John,” she greeted me while she gave me my breakfast. “Mom, are they launching the ship today?” I asked her. “Yes, but it won’t be launched for another hour or so, “ my mom answered, “In the meantime, you can stop by the Logan’s home to deliver food and 75 dollars.” “Alright mom,” I said. Polly Logan was a friend of mine, but her family was poor after the war had ended, so we help them as much as possible. I ate my usual breakfast of eggs, French toast and coffee. I grabbed the food and 75 dollars for Polly’s family and walked out the door. I walked down the street until I came up to Polly’s house and knocked on the door. However, Polly didn’t open the door, which was unusual. I placed the items by the door and began walking over to my cousin, Mattie’s, family coffee shop. As I continued walking for about five minutes, I saw my Aunt Lucille, Maggie’s mother. “Good morning Aunt Lucille,” I greeted her. “Hello John, how is everything?” Aunt Lucille asked. “Nice as usual,” I replied, “Are you going to the launching of the Liberty today?” “I wish I could, but I have to work at the coffee shop. Well I best be on my way,” Aunt Lucille told me. “Bye Aunt Lucille,” I said as I began heading off to the Cook Coffee Shop once more. After a twenty minute walk, I reached the entrance to the coffee shop and I walked inside. When I entered, I saw Eliza setting up one of the tables in the shop. “Hello Eliza, how are you today?” I asked her. “I’m fine, however, it would be nice if I had some help,” Eliza shouted as if she wanted someone to hear her. I looked at her confusingly. “Mattie’s still not up,” she explained. “Ah, it appears that she gets lazier everyday,” I commented. “Yeah, anyway, have you seen Polly at all?” Eliza asked me. “No, I stopped by her house to drop off food and money, however she didn’t answer the door,” I explained. Eliza had a surprised look on her face. “That’s unlike her,” she said as she finished setting up the table, “I’m heading off to start cooking. Do want anything to eat or drink?” “No thank you, I had my breakfast before I came here,” I told Eliza. As I was about to sit down at a table, I heard a voice sound from behind me. “Hi John,” the voice said. I looked back and saw Katherine standing behind my chair. “Hi Katie,” I greeted her. “I overheard your conversation with Eliza,” she began, “I’m worried about Polly.” “I am too. After all, she is a family friend,” I said my concerns, “So how is everything with the family?” “Everything has been better since the war ended,” Katie told me. Just then, Aunt Lucile came in to the shop. “Hello again Aunt Lucille,” I greeted her again. “Hello Mrs. Cook,” Katie said. “John, Katherine. I have some bad news,” Aunt Lucille spoke while she walked over to my table, “Polly is dead.” “What?” I asked, disbelieving what I had just heard. “Polly is dead,” Aunt Lucille repeated, “Her mother said that she dropped to the floor like a fly.” “Polly couldn’t have died, she had such a long life ahead of her,” Katie denied. “I know she was both your friend, but we must move on,” she reassured us, “I must tell Eliza and Mattilda.” Aunt Lucille walked away and I locked my hands together. The room was filled with silence, the opposite of how it was at the shipyards. “I should probably go back home. My dad must be furious with me,” I said as I stood up, breaking the silence. “See you later John,” Katie said. “Bye Katie,” I said my goodbye and walked out the door. As I was walking back to the shipyard, I passed Polly’s house and I noticed that the food and money were still by the front door. I kept walking for another ten minutes until I came up to the shipyards. I could see my dad standing by the Liberty, which was perched sideways, ready to be launched. “Hi dad, sorry I’m late,” I said my apologies as I walked over to him. “It’s okay John,” my dad said, “Today is a historic day! We are launching the first commercial vessel after the Revolutionary War and as our own nation. Aren’t you excited?” “I am, it’s just that…” I said, but paused. “Just what?” my dad asked. “Polly’s dead dad,” I told him. My father’s expression changed drastically from happiness to sorrow. Just then, one of the workers at the shipyard ran over to us. “Isaac, we are ready to launch the Liberty,” the worker said. Dad turned to him and looked at him square in the eyes. “I’ll be there in one minute,” my dad said. “Yes Isaac,” the worker said. My dad kneeled down and looked at me. “John,” he began, “I know it’s hard to lose a friend. I lost many friends in the Revolution, as well as many other families. The one thing you need to do is to never forget those who had passed.” “Come on, let’s launch the Liberty,” my dad said and we walked over to the stand to launch the ship, “I christen thee the Liberty,” my dad said from the top of the stand. He released the bottle of champagne, which later struck the boat and allowed it to move. Watching the Liberty slowly moving towards the harbor allowed me to remember past memories. After the boat settled in the harbor, everyone began to head home, except for most of the workers and myself. I sat down at the end of the yard and stared into the harbor, wondering what could have caused someone healthy, to die at an instant. After thinking for a bit, I stood up and walked back home. August 24th, 1793 A week has passed since Polly died, and already this disease, as the doctors are calling it, has claimed the lives of 64 more people. “John, what are you staring at the roof for?” my dad asked snapping me back into reality. “Sorry dad,” I apologized. “Sorry doesn’t finish designing our next project,” my dad said. That project was the first ship for the US Navy, the USS United States, which will be built by Joseph Humphreys when my dad and I finish designing the ship. I dipped my pen in ink and drew one last line to finish the hull of the ship. “Dad, may I take a break for lunch?” I asked him. My dad sighed and stopped working. He turned around, put his hand in his coat pocket and walked over to me. “Yes,” he said as he took fifty dollars out of his pocket, “Just be back as soon as possible.” “I will dad,” I promised him and I walked out of the doors of the workshop. I began heading over to the Cook Coffee Shop with my fifty dollars. After a half an hour walk, I arrived at the coffee shop. I didn’t even get to the door and I could hear people talking inside. I walked up the steps, opened the door and entered the coffee shop. As I walked over to the counter, I saw Dr. Hildebrand, Samantha, Eoughan and Thomas. When I reached the counter, I saw a familiar figure behind it. “Carl! It’s nice to see you again,” I greeted the figure behind the counter. “John, long time, no see,” Carl greeted me as he shook my hand, “How is the family?” “Fine, but I’m worried about the disease,” I admitted, “I want to know what the doctors know.” “Then you should go talk to them,” Carl suggested. “I’ll visit Doctor Rodney after lunch,” I told him, “That reminds me, I’ll have a cup of coffee and soup.” “Alright John,” Carl said as I paid him 25 dollars in advance. I walked over to an empty table and sat down. After waiting for a couple of minutes, Mattie brought out my soup and coffee. “Hi Mattie,” I greeted her; however, she just placed my food down and moved on to the next table. That’s strange; ''I thought to myself, ''Mattie usually stops to chat. I pushed the thought out of my head ate my lunch. As I was just finishing drinking my coffee, I overheard Dr. Hildebrand talking with the other doctors. “It’s definitely yellow fever,” he told the others at his table, “It just seems too similar to the epidemic fifty years ago.” I stopped listening after that and finished drinking my coffee. I stood up, walked outside of the coffee shop and began heading over to Doctor Rodney’s office, not far from the shop. As I neared the office, I saw Dr. Rodney himself, walk into his office. I started to run, paying close attention to others so I wouldn’t run into them and knock them over. I slowed down as I reached the steps that lead to Dr. Rodney’s office door. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Nobody answered or opened the door, so I waited for another minute and then I opened the door and walked in. “Doctor Rodney?” I called. “What do you want John?” I heard Dr. Rodney ask as he came through the arch way that led to his room. “Sorry for rudely entering doctor, I just came here looking for answers on this disease,” I explained to him. “A couple of the other doctors and myself believe that the disease is yellow fever and that it is spread by contaminated water,” Dr. Rodney told me. “Do you have any evidence, and if you do, a cure?” I asked him. “The other physicians and I are still trying to find out more about the disease and to find a cure,” Dr. Rodney reassured me. “You’d better hurry up because the more time that is lost, the more people are going to die,” I warned him. “I’m working as fast as I can though,” Dr. Rodney replied. Just then, I heard the church bell ring, signaling that another life has been lost. “Time’s ticking,” I said and I walked out the door. After a fifteen minute walk, I was back at the workshop. I walked inside without talking, over to my spot, grabbed my pen and began work on finishing the design for the United States. After a while, I decided to board the Liberty for its sea trials. I walked outside, onto the pier where the Liberty was berthed and walked over to it. Before I began climbing up the ladder on the side of the ship, I heard two splashes in the water and laughter. It was a short twenty-foot climb up the ladder from the pier to the deck of the Liberty. When I reached the deck, I saw Captain William Henderson, the ship’s commander and I walked over to him. “Captain Henderson, I believe it is time for the trials. Let’s get the ship under way,” I told him. Before the captain could reply, I heard footsteps on the deck. I turned around and saw Nathaniel and Finn. “Hey John, can you give us a ride?” Finn asked. “Sure thing Finn,” I told him turning toward Captain Henderson, “You heard him.” "Yes, Sir John,” Captain Henderson said. I wasn’t used to being called “sir,” but I guess you must live with it when you come from a wealthy family. “Raise the anchor! Untie us from port! Lower the sails!” Captain Henderson yelled orders to the sailors on board. “You discipline your men well Captain,” Finn commented. “I make sure everything is in tip-top shape around here, especially when special guests are on board,” Captain Henderson explained. The Liberty sailed around the harbor for half an hour. On the way back to port, we dropped off Finn off at a pier near his home. When the Liberty arrived home, Nathan got odd of the boat first and I followed close behind. “Have a safe trip home Nathan,” I said. “Take care, John,” Nathan replied. I watched as he walked up the street, away from the docks. The only thing I needed to do was explain to my father what took me so long. August 30th, 1793 September 2nd, 1793 September 6th, 1793 September 7th, 1793 September 8th, 1793 September 10th, 1793 September 12th-20th, 1793 September 22nd, 1793 September 24th, 1793 September 25th, 1793 September 26th, 1793 September 27th, 1793 September 28th, 1793 October 1st, 1793 October 14th, 1793 October 23rd, 1793 October 30th, 1793 November 10th, 1793 December 11th, 1793 Category:esumner Category:Journal Entries